Una Mirada
by Eevee Centeno
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto enamorado de una de las gemelas Hyuga quien diria que todo aquello habia empezado por una mirada- three-Shots
1. Chapter 1

La tranquilidad reinaba por la tarde en aquel instituto aunque en el aire se sentía aquella sensación de ansias ¿la razón? El timbre estaba por sonar

Ella prefería concentrarse en el pizarrón debía terminar de copiar lo escrito eso estaría en el próximo examen

-hey… Hinata-sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro y un susurro volteo para ver a su hermana golpeándola con la punta del lápiz-termina de copiar lo del pizarrón-rio de forma traviesa su gemela. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería había vuelto a perder el tiempo en clases y ahora necesitaría sus apuntes no había duda Hinata y Hanata Hyuga eran completamente diferentes

El timbre sonó y todos corrieron a las afueras. Termino de escribir tomo sus cosas y salió del salón solo para ser detenida en la puerta por sus hermana-nee-chan no te molestes-dijo con cara de perrito la otra joven de ojos perlas-sabes que me distraigo con facilidad

La menor suspiro-Hanata-chan no puedes depender de mí siempre-dijo un poco decepcionada a pesar de ser la mayor entre ambas era muy infantil eran completamente diferentes Hinata tierna, inteligente, introvertida, tímida y educada se notaba al ver su cabello peinado y su uniforme perfectamente puesto mientras Hanata la mayor era dura, promedio, extrovertida, atrevida y salvaje su uniforme al contrario de su hermana más corto de lo normal ajustado y provocativo, su cabello revuelto y su cara con maquillaje eran gemelas pero nadie en su sano juicio las confundiría

-lo sé-dijo fingiendo ser ofendida-por eso debo aprovecharte mientras estés a mi lado-rio traviesa

-Hinata, Hanata-se oyó una voz y ambas voltearon-me alegra encontrarlas Gai-sensei dijo que entregara las notas la próxima semana-sonrió la pelirosa amiga de ambas

-muchas gracias por avisarnos Sakura-chan-sonrió Hinata

-gracias-dijo simplemente Hanata con una sonrisa

-¡Sakura-chan espérame!-se escuchó una voz y las tres voltearon para ver a un rubio agitar su brazo efusivo detrás de él no muy lejos caminaba un chico igual a él pero de cabello negro-prometiste prestarme tus apuntes-dijo sonriente

-¡eh! A caso tú también te distraes Naruto-dijo Hanata mientras se recargaba el hombro de Hinata ella solo miraba al rubio sonrojada

-Hanata-chan-menciono el rubio alegre y un poco sonrojado al ver a las gemelas-acaso a ti también te pasa-dijo apenado

-claro-admitió sin vergüenza alguna-de no ser por mi querida Hinata-chan reprobaría

-lo mismo este idiota-menciono Menma llegando al lado de todos-gracias Sakura-dijo tomando las notas de la pelirosa-por cierto gusto en verte Hinata-chan-sonrió el pelinegro mientras le sonreía a la chica

-¡eh! Lo siento hola Hinata-dijo el rubio apenado al notar que había olvidado su presencia al ver a Hanata

La joven se sonrojo un poco más-ho, ho, hola Naruto-kun, Menma-kun gusto en verlos-dijo apenada al sentir la mirada del rubio en ella. Hanata la vio ella sabía perfectamente la situación de su hermana estaba enamorada de Naruto, sonrió y luego miro de forma provocativa a Menma

Este solo la vio y se dio la vuelta-te lo devolveré mañana Sakura-dijo mientras se iba con el cuaderno

-¡espera!- grito el rubio mientras iba tras su hermano-adiós chicas, adiós Hanata-chan-dijo sonriente

-esos dos son extraños-dijo la ojijade cuando se habían ido-¿no lo creen?

-para nada-dijo Hanata sin apartar la vista del pasillo por el que se habían ido-bueno chicas tengo practica así que debo irme-sonrió-Sakura por favor cuida de Hinata, nos vemos en casa hermanita-dijo antes de irse

-¿Por qué tenía prisa?-pregunto Sakura

-creo que es la práctica de porristas-respondió la ojiperla a su amiga

-creí que la había suspendido

-quizás hubo un cambio a último momento-dijo sonriendo tiernamente-quieres venir a comer algo a mi casa

-por supuesto-sonrió ampliamente-amo tu comida-ambas comenzaron a caminar-me enseñaras a cocinar esta vez

-claro-sonrió mientras caminaban fuera del edificio

-eres la mejor-ambas siguieron su camino tranquilas por el día de hoy

Un rubio y un pelinegro estaban en la cancha tomando agua el entrenamiento de futbol había terminado y estaban exhausto

-gracias por su esfuerzo chicos-llego un chico de grandes cejas a felicitarlos

-ni que lo digas cejotas estoy muerto-dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

-es un pequeño precio a pagar por que la llama de la juventud viva en nosotros-dijo con llamas en los ojos

-Lee explícame ¿Por qué seguimos siendo amigos?-dijo el azabache en forma de burla

-eres cruel Sasuke-kun-dijo con llamas en los ojos

El solo sonrió -hey dobe donde se metió Menma

-dijo que tenía cosas que hacer-hablo aun en el suelo

-más vale que tenga una buena explicación-el Uchiha además de ser amigo de los gemelos Uzumaki era el capitán del equipo-más te vale encontrarlo y decirle que tendrá un castigo mañana

-no te preocupes-se puso de pie-además debo encontrarlo tiene los apuntes de Sakura-chan

-has lo que quieras-dijo mientras se iba

-Sasuke espérame te acompañare-dijo Lee desesperado

-¿no tienes amigos?-dijo de mal humor

-Neji se fue temprano-hablo deprimido

Suspiro-vamos-camino seguido del joven de cejas grandes

Naruto tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al edificio principal habían pasado un par de horas desde que vio a Menma pero le dijo que lo esperaría en el salón de clases esperaba que no se arrepintiera y aun lo estuviera esperando camino tranquilo por las escaleras pero entre más cerca estaba más podía escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de un salón y si no se equivocaba ese era el suyo

Camino despacio reconociendo aquel ruido era la voz de una mujer… ¿gimiendo?

Camino hasta estar frente a la puerta no había duda una chica gemía y gritaba de placer. Dudo un poco en abrir la puerta, lo hizo lentamente la abrió solo un poco para ver su mundo hecho pedazos su hermano de pie frente al escritorio del maestro con los pantalones abajo, frente a el una chica semi desnuda lo único que traía puesto era su falda recostada en el escritorio mientras Menma la penetraba por detrás, ella gozaba y gritaba su nombre lo escucho hablar "tranquila Hanata no grites tanto" seguido de un "tómame con más fuerza" el pedido de la chica fue escuchado lo vio subir la cabeza y verlo por el reflejo de la ventana frente a ellos no sabía que pensar pero… juraría que su hermano lo veía con una sonrisa victoriosa. Retrocedió unos pasos y tomo carrera en dirección hacia las afueras del instituto

Se suponía que su hermano sabía que la mujer que amaba era Hanata la mayor de las gemelas Hyuga al diablo era imposible confundirlas como podía cogérsela a sus espaldas y más aún juraría que sabía de su presencia en ese momento. Corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo lejos de aquel lugar

-Sakura-chan esto esta delicioso-sonrió-la ojiperla menor mientras comía su obento preparado por su amiga era la hora de almuerzo

-las lecciones que me diste ayer ayudaron mucho-sonrió-y ¿Qué te parece Hanata? ¿Hanata?-dijo extrañada al verla dormida sobre la banca-¿pero qué le pasa?-dijo extrañada

-no lose….-hablo tranquila-ayer llego muy tarde a casa no tengo idea de a dónde estaba-hablo preocupada

-bueno sabes que está bien-dio un bocado a su comida-por cierto has visto a Naruto

-y, y, ¿yo?-pregunto nerviosa

-sí creo que no vino a clases-suspiro-pensé que solo se había fugado a clases pero nadie lo ha visto

-¿estará bien?-su tono de preocupación era evidente se preocupaba por el rubio

-no lose…-vio la silueta triste de la joven-de seguro está bien-dijo sonriente dando por terminado aquella platica

A su lado fingiendo estar dormida estaba Hanata abrió levemente sus ojos para dejar escapar una lagrima sabía que la había visto el día anterior, cerró los ojos lentamente quería olvidarlo…

Una semana después

No había rastro del rubio en la escuela ni siquiera su hermano o su mejor amigo tenían noticias de el solo sabían que estaba enfermo. No podía evitar preocuparse por él quería verlo temía que estuviese mal, cerró los ojos trato de tranquilizarse estaba recargada sobre su escritorio-Hinata vamos reacciona-hablo su gemela-llevas tres días deprimida-se puso al frente de ella-¿Qué pasa?-hablo más tranquila

Tardo unos segundos en responder-desearía verlo…-fue todo lo que dijo

Hanata se puso de pie y se mordió el labio frustrada-si te pondrás así por estupideces puedes hacerlo sola a mí no me interesan tus berrinches-fue ruda y se marchó dejándola sola

La menor la vio no entendía pero últimamente su hermana era muy dura cada vez que hablaba sobre Naruto era la única que conocía sus sentimientos por el rubio pero ahora parecía que su sola mención la irritaba

-¡Hinata!-se oyó un grito mientras entraba al salón-por fin te encuentro-hablo Sakura poniéndose de pie frente a ella

Subió la vista-¿pasa algo Sakura-chan?-trato de sonar tranquila no podía delatarse

-necesito tu ayuda-dijo seria mientras un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de la ojiperla tenía un mal presentimiento

-vamos estate quieta-se oía la voz de la ojijade en el baño de chicas

-Sakura-chan eso duele-susurraba Hinata frente a ella

-ser hermosa duele guarda silencio de una vez-dijo seria se encontraba maquillándola no era difícil pero la menor de las Hyuga nunca usaba maquillaje alguno así que era casi una misión imposible hacer que se quedara quieta-termine-sonrió satisfecha mientras se quitaba para que se viera en el espejo

Camino un par de pasos hasta verse no era un gran cambio pero por primera vez se veía como su gemela, un estilo de peinado revuelto, maquillaje por su rostro y una camisa un poco ajustada para su gusto demostrando sus dotes

-¿Qué dices Hanata-chan?-sonrió la ojijade cómplice

-¿Por qué debo verme como Hanata-chan?-la miro un poco seria

-por qué se acercan los finales y no encuentro la manera de sacar a Naruto de su casa tal vez si su amada Hanata-chan lo visita él se anime a regresar-rio con malicia-además la verdadera me grito en la cara cuando se lo propuse-dijo algo asustada al recordar los insultos de la joven

-¿amada?-susurro bajo

-si vamos todos lo saben Naruto ama a Hanata desde la primaria-hablo tranquila

Sintió algo en su interior oprimirse con fuerza… ella no lo sabía-no puedo parecerme a Hanata-chan…

-si puedes

-¡Hanata!-se escuchó una voz autoritaria desde la puerta y ambas voltearon-la competencia de porritas será dentro de una semana más te vale no faltar a la práctica-hablo Ino autoritaria mientras se iba

-incluso Ino te confundió

-Sakura-chan yo no puedo parecerme a ella-insistió para irse

-claro que si eres igual a ella solo se grosera y maldice un poco entonces serán idénticas-la miro con ojos de cachorro-entiende Naruto la ama y yo me preocupo por el no quiero que repita el año

Lo pensó le dolía de sobre manera saber aquello pero… ella amaba al rubio… no podía desearle el mal por el simple hecho que el amara a su gemela-está bien-hablo algo bajo

-genial-sonrió triunfante-esta es su dirección

Se encontraba tendido en el sofá de su sala vivía en un departamento que había heredado de su padrino años atrás, solía compartirlo con su mellizo pero… después de confrontarlo lo echo de ahí

Recordaba la discusión le pregunto por qué le había hecho eso sabía que la amaba y aun así tuvo sexo con ella. Su respuesta "_Naruto acaso no recuerdas que soy el mayor-sonrió de forma traviesa-siempre seré mejor que tú y ella no opuso resistencia alguna-se encogió de hombros-ella misma me rogo que me la cogiera mientras me daba sexo oral_" aquello fue lo último que pudo decir Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo que lo derribo y terminaron en una pelea la cual el rubio perdió termino con heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo pero la verdad no le importaba aun no superaba el hecho de imaginar a su hermano teniendo sexo con la mujer que amo desde la primaria se sentía estúpido recordaba el día que la conoció

Flash back

Los gemelos Uzumaki caminaban juntos por el parque cuando escucharon algunas voces se aproximaron curiosos y vieron a tres chicos molestando a una pequeña que lloraba de rodillas

-Menma necesita ayuda-dijo el rubio alarmado intentando ir pero fue detenido por el brazo de su hermano

-déjala Naruto eso no te incumbe de seguro se metió con ellos y ahora paga las consecuencias-hablo mientras seguía caminando

-di lo que quieras-grito-la ayudare-corrió solo hasta estar frente a aquellos chicos-oigan déjenla en paz-hablo serio y por primera vez vio el rostro de la joven la mirada triste y aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas hicieron que algo dentro del latiera con fuerza intento golpearlos pero todo lo que logro fue ser golpeado por los tres lo último que vio fue aquella mirada triste siendo halada lejos de ahí nunca lo olvido esos ojos perlas y aquel cabello corto siempre quiso verla de nuevo pero esto no ocurrió hasta el último grado de primaria cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar en el mismo salón de las gemelas Hyuga Hinata de cabello un poco largo y ojos perlas y Hanata de cabello corto y ojos perlas no lo dudó ni un solo segundo por fin la volvía a ver Hanata Hyuga una chica ruda y grosera siempre se dijo a si mismo que lucharía por ver aquella mirada que vio la primera vez y no descansaría hasta lograrlo

Fin del flash back

Se sentía un imbécil al recordar que paso casi 4 años enamorado de la chica que término teniendo sexo con el chico que la abandono en problemas… odiaba su vida

Pero algo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos escucho la puerta no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie pero… algo dentro de él le decía que fuese a abrir. Con pesadez se levantó del sofá y camino sin camisa hasta la puerta no le importó mucho nadie aparte de Sakura y Sasuke conocían su casa. Abrió solo para ver a una chica que no esperaba frente a el

Se sentía nerviosa había llamado a la puerta pero no sabía que hacer de camino a casa de Naruto todos la habían confundido con su gemela esperaba que aquel disfraz funcionara frente a el rubio. Nerviosa pensaba que debía hacer cuando escucho la puerta abrirse volteo de forma inmediata solo para quedarse helada frente al rubio que diría ahora

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio viéndola

-yo, yo, yo-callo debía recordar era Hanata la chica con más confianza del mundo-yo vine a verte mal agradecido-dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejías al darse cuenta de cómo le hablaba al rubio

-¿Qué?

-vamos has desaparecido por una semana todo el mundo está preocupado y te encuentro encerrado en tu casa vaya que haces a las personas preocuparse-se cruzó de brazos en ningún momento su sonrojo y nervios desaparecían

El rubio solo la vio intrigado

-sabes que se acercan los finales deja de holgazán y flojo y mueve tu trasero a clases vaya siento que me preocupo por nada al verte de flojo y vagabundo me debes muchas Uzumaki Naruto-finalizo esperaba alguna respuesta además del silencio del rubio

El solo la veía no soportaba los nervios su cara enrojeció y bajo la mirada lo había arruinado-¿Qué haces vestida así Hinata?

Subió la vista-co, co, como sabes qué, que era yo-dijo nerviosa

-nunca las confundiría-hablo serio-que haces aquí hablándome como una loca

-yo, bueno, yo, estaba, quería decir todos estamos preocupados por ti-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Bajo la mirada triste solo para ver el torso desnudo del rubio debería sonrojarse pero… aquellas heridas y moretones eran más que evidentes-¡¿estás bien?!-se acercó a él por impulso tocando su piel desnuda con sus manos-¿Qué paso Naruto-kun?

El solo la veía aquella actuación había quedado atrás ahora era sin dudas Hinata-estoy bien-dijo frio al recordar la pelea

-estas herido-interrumpió-de, de, déjame curarte estas mal-estaba preocupada

-estoy bien Hinata-la vio a los ojos

-por favor-rogo con suplica en su mirar no pudo evitarlo pero algo en ella lo convenció

-está bien-susurro la dejo entrar ella caminaba nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba en casa de un chico-¿estás bien?-pregunto al verla aun parada en el recibidor él ya estaba en el sofá de la sala

Asintió rápido y puso su mochila en el piso saco un pequeño estuche lleno de medicamentos, el rubio solo miro atento ¿Por qué traía esa clase de cosas en su mochila?

Camino temerosa hasta su lado lo vio de frente convino algunos medicamentos y con temor aproximo su mano hasta el torso desnudo, lo froto lenta y cuidadosamente al ver los gestos de dolor del rubio-lo siento…-susurro mientras seguía con su labor. Termino el frente y se dirigió hacia su espalda estaba peor parecía haber sido pateado repetidas veces imito el proceso anterior y comenzó a frotar las heridas más tranquila al no tener sus ojos azules de frente

El por su parte no perdió detalle alguno de sus movimientos en ningún momento, la vio comenzar a frotar sus heridas era inocente no noto que le daba una perfecta vista de su escote lo pensó algunos segundos… tal vez esa sería la forma perfecta de vengarse de Menma tomando lo que él amaba tal como no era secreto que Naruto amaba a Hanata tampoco lo era que Menma amaba a Hinata. No sabía porque pero algo lo incitaba a tomarla. Sentía sus pequeñas manos recorrer su piel se sentía nervioso aquel momento lo hacía dudar sentía el deseo de vengarse de su hermano tomándola ahí mismo. La vio voltear a su espalda sintió como desplazaba sus manos con mayor tranquilidad sobre su piel-¿Por qué llevas todo eso en tu mochila?

-bueno… temía que estuvieras mal-susurro-Sakura-chan me convenció de vestirme como Hanata-chan para que te sintieras feliz-sentía su corazón oprimirse

-no las confundiría nunca-dijo seguro

-¿Por qué?...-susurro se detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio esto le extraño trato de verla pero solo sintió la cabeza de la chica apoyarse sobre su espalda-¿Por qué no puedes confundirme con ella?...-comenzó a sentir la espalda mojada trato de voltear pero ella se aferró más a su espalda-por qué no me confundes todos los hicieron en la escuela incluso Menma-kun por que no-elevo un poco su voz-porque no me confundes con ella…

Se quedó quieto escuchando-lo siento nunca las confundiría son… diferentes…

-entonces finge-ya no había duda ella lloraba-por favor solo por una vez confúndeme con Hanata-chan has lo que quieras conmigo-grito

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto extrañado

-por qué te amo…-susurro el rubio se tensó un poco al escuchar aquello-siempre te eh amado-se separó del rubio estaba de rodillas llorando-por favor confúndeme… te lo ruego…

Volteo y la vio de frente nunca habría pensado que ella sintiese algo por el… "_has lo quieras conmigo_" ese sería el golpe perfecto para Menma. Dudoso la tomo del rostro aquel maquillaje se había corrido no lo negaba sabía que era Hinata pero con aquel maquillaje era igual a su gemela-por favor…-sollozo-finge amarme una vez…-la vio y sin más se aproximó a sus labios los unió con un beso sencillo sentía los labios de la joven temblar bajo los suyos lentamente comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de aquel beso se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era una venganza pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica

Ella permanecía quieta las lágrimas resbalaban aquello era un sueño… un triste sueño en el que sabía que el rubio imaginaba a otra mujer en su lugar

Sin mucho esfuerzo deshizo el peinado de la joven su cabello lacio volvió a tomar su forma la intensidad del beso aumento y comenzó a empujarla hacia el sillón la sentía temblar comenzó a acariciarle el rostro sin darse cuenta con aquellas carias, lágrimas y besos aquel maquillaje desapareció

Sintió como él estaba sobre ella no sabía qué hacer de seguro era tonta al responder sus besos aquel era el primer hombre que la besaba sintió como el comenzó a descender sus labios hasta su cuello desnudo leves suspiros comenzaron a escapar de sus labios

No pudo evitarlo dejo de besarla para verla aquel cabello lacio esparcido sobre el sofá, sus labios rojos por los besos su rostro natural y aquella respiración agitada, las lágrimas aun salían la vio abrir los ojos lentamente una mirada de tristeza estaba presente. Sintió como si fuese golpeado en la cabeza la imagen de la pequeña Hanata cuando tenía 5 años vino a su mente aquella mirada no había duda era esa mirada

Se separó de la chica quedando sentado en el sofá no podía sacar ese pensamiento la tenía, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella para vengarse de Menma y luego hacer como si nada había pasado pero… porque sentía esas enormes ganas de tomarla en brazos y amarla, besarla olvidar que el mundo existía y solo tenerla para el… era una estúpida mirada eran gemelas era obvio que ellas tendrían casi los mismos gestos, todo absolutamente todo lo que deseo pasar con Hanata Hyuga era remplazado por el deseo de tener a Hinata

Vio cómo se alejó y la miraba serio temió que se hubiera arrepentido de estar con ella… aunque solo era el reemplazo de Hanata-te amo…-susurro arrodillada frente a él y con la cabeza gacha-en verdad te amo…-sollozo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Sintió la mano del chico la tomaba del rostro para verla de frente por algunos segundos luego deslizo su mano sobre la suya, el comenzó a caminar halándola por un pasillo. No sabía que pasaba solo lo vio abrir una puerta y lanzarla adentro escucho el golpe de la puerta cerrándose el rubio se encontraba detenido en la puerta con la mirada gacha

No entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué la había llevado a su habitación? Y aún más ¿Por qué había cerrado la puerta para que ella no escapara? No tenía idea de lo que hacía era Hinata Hyuga la chica que nunca le había hecho daño alguno por que la encerraba a su merced diablos no podía controlarse ella se lo había permitido tomarla ahí mismo pero ya no sabía que hacer ¿era un impulso? O acaso venganza, deseo no tenía idea fue cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su mejía

Subió la vista y ahí la vio a ella con una mirada que lo lleno de calma no pudo evitarlo más rodeo su cintura con una mano y así la acerco hasta unir sus labios un beso tranquilo en el que se encargaba de aproximarla todo lo posible a él, la apretó más contra el pudiendo sentir el temblor de la chica ¿Qué hacía? Ya no tenía idea deseo o venganza solo quería hacerla suya

Sentía como aquel beso cobraba fuerza sus labios devoraban los tímidos de la chica quería hacerla suya ya no podía evitarlo descendió lentamente hasta el cuello de ella dando besos apasionados y húmedos la escuchaba suspirar aquello lo volvía loco no pudo evitarlo y sus manos comenzaron a adentrarse en la camisa de la chica la sintió tensarse pero ya no había forma de detenerse, tocaba con lentitud aquella suave piel sin dejar de besar su cuello los suspiros de la chica eran cada vez más fuertes-Naruto-kun..-la escucho decir aquello le había fascinado quería seguir escuchándolo quería escuchar su nombre ser gritado por la joven. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica y a empujarla con lentitud hasta chocar con la orilla de la cama

Paro el beso solo para verla a los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y aquel brillo en sus ojos que le indicaba que ahí había deseo

Lo miro a los ojos estaba nerviosa y agitada no parecía el Naruto que había encontrado al llegar este parecía más ¿apasionado? O tal vez era la lujuria la que lo había vuelto así fuera cual fuera la razón ya nada importaba estaba a su merced y quería, no deseaba que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera lo vio unir sus labios de nuevo pero estas vez sintió la mano del rubio recorrer sus cintura en busca de algo. Se sobresaltó cuando el chico encontró lo que buscaba el broche de la falda con esfuerzo lo quito y aquella molesta prenda para el rubio callo dejándola semi-desnuda ante el

Se apartó para verla la camisa abierta y su ropa interior blanca mostrando su perfecta figura sonrió victorioso era hermosa, subió la vista hasta el rostro sonrojado de ella-te hare mía –susurro cerca de su oído haciéndola temblar le dio un pequeño empujón y cayo sentada sobre el colchón. él se arrodillo frente a ella viéndola con una sonrisa tomo uno de sus pies con delicadeza y quito aquellos calcetines blancos cuando desaparecieron comenzó a dar leves besos desde la planta del pie subiendo lentamente hasta la pantorrilla, la pierna y llegando a aquella prenda pero la salto en el camino siguió besando su estómago y subió hasta el sujetador comenzó a masajear los senos por encima de la tela y ahí se volvió loco-Naruto-kun-la escucho gemir con un poco de fuerza siguió haciendo presionándolo con fuerza deseaba probarlos y fue ahí cuando sintió el sujetador caer, subió la vista sorprendido ella la había soltado y ahora trataba de esconder su rostro pero si ella deseaba más se lo daría

No pudo evitarlo y con cuidado y temor soltó su sujetador para darle libertad al rubio de hacer lo que quisiera sintió como tomo uno de sus pezones erectos y lo pellizcaba-Naruto-kun-gimió con fuerza deseaba pertenecerle sentía como el apretaba con fuerza y luego sintió un placer nunca antes imaginado-¡NARUTO-KUN!-grito al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre sus pechos como probaba y disgustaba su pezón derecho, como lo succionaba y mordía estaba a punto de llevarla a la locura-HAZME TUYA-soltó sin pensarlo

Sonrió al escucharla suplicar-te hare mía- respondió empujándola a la cama hasta quedar recostada se puso de pie y desabrocho su pantalón dejándolo caer para luego quitar el bóxer

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho-es, es, muy grande-susurro temerosa al ver la erección del rubio

Su orgullo creció al escuchare aquello se recostó sobre ella y comenzó atacar su intimidad la verdad quería penetrarla de una vez pero trataría de estimularla un poco más ella cerro sus piernas apretándola mano del rubio contra su intimidad-te gusta-susurro a su oído

-Hazme tuya –rogo

-ya no puedo esperar-se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y vio aquel cuerpo de perfección frente el rogándole con la mirada que la amase… se detuvo unos segundos ¿el… iba a amarla? La miro a los ojos y se olvidó de todo la haría suya-perdóname-susurro

Ella no entendió en el momento hasta que sintió una fuerte estocada en su interior un grito desgarrador se quedó atrapado en su boca callado por los labios del rubio leves lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos-perdóname-le volvió a decir el rubio con lentitud sintió como el comenzaba a moverse aun sentía dolor pero lentamente fue reemplazado por el más puro placer sus bocas y lenguas chocaban con ansias de devorarse mientras los movimientos del rubio la volvían loca era tan grande y duro sentía que iba a romperla pero no podía evitarlo deseaba morir en sus brazos si eso significaba que la tomase para siempre , ya no pudo acallar más separo su boca del rubio para gemir con fuerza

\- por, por, por favor…. no pares

-sonrió-grita mi nombre-dijo deteniéndose

Lo miro a los ojos rogándole continuar pero el solo sonreía de forma burlona-hazme tuya Naruto-kun-rogo

Subió un poco sus piernas y comenzó las estocadas fuertes y certeras-dilo-ordeno

-NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN

La sintió temblar la había llevado a su primer orgasmo la vio cansada bajo el pero... el deseaba seguir y lo haría se abrazó por completo a ella y giro sin soltarla dejándola sobre él, vio la mirada asustada de la chica-¿no creías que habíamos terminado verdad?-sonrió-hazme llegar al placer

Se sonrojo al escuchar aquello ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Ella nunca antes había hecho algo similar la sonrisa burlona del rubio la hacía sentirse temerosa y fue cuando sintió sus manos posarse sobre sus caderas instándola a seguir. Lo obedeció y seguido sus instrucciones subía y bajaba sobre aquel erecto miembro sintió el mayor de los placeres nunca antes conocido Naruto-kun-sus gritos era más fuertes el rubio jugaba con sus pechos mientras ella subía y bajaba –más por favor más-gritaba mientras el rubio la ayudaba a seguir con las envestidas

-eres… increíble-dijo con dificultad mientras los gemidos y gritos de la chica lo volvían loco se sentía tan bien su miembro se sentía perfecto ya no pudo más y la empujo a la cama sin salir de ella subió sus piernas hasta sus hombros y con ambas manos sobre los senos de la chica la envistió con una fuerza increíble gruñidos y gemidos de parte de ambos inundaron la habitación se sentía a punto

-Naruto-kun yo, yo… te amo-grito mientras se sentía llegar un fuerte orgasmo que se hacía más placentero con las fuertes estocadas del chico

Ya no podía más la contracciones del interior de la chica sumado a su increíble cuerpo lo llevaron al final la envistió aun con más fuera se detuvo de golpe derramándose dentro, lenta y gloriosamente. Bajo las piernas de la chica exhausta y le dio leves movimientos para calmarse por completo lamio sus senos hasta su cuello y la vio a los ojos-eres hermosa…-susurro a una soñolienta y cansada chica

-te amo…-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida

-eres hermosa… Hinata-no entendía como fue tan estúpido de nunca verla ya no le importaba se recostó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza con temor de que se la arrebataran dormiría como nunca, sonrio-hinata…-susurro antes de quedarse dormido


	2. Chapter 2

Se escuchó el ruido de una lata cayendo en una máquina. Suspiro cansado y tomo su refresco se sentó en la banca frente a aquella maquina traía su uniforme puesto estaba agotado había regresado a la escuela

Abrió la lata y le dio un sorbo, veía el cielo y un fuerte suspiro salió de su boca dejo su cabeza caer hacia atrás estaba agotado… y sobre todo aun no sabía que había pasado la semana anterior en su departamento

Flash back

Se sintió incomodo al recordar cómo se sintió en su colchón dio varias vueltas esperando encontrar a la chica pero no la sintió, se sentó sobre la cama para encontrarse desnudo y solo-Hinata…-dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos-Hinata-volvió a mencionar al no recibir respuesta ¿quizás estaba en el baño? Sonrió "eso sería perfecto" pensó con malicia

Se levantó desnudo de la cama y camino hasta la puerta del baño-¿Hinata?-pregunto tratándola de encontrar pero estaba vacío-que extraño-dijo mientras salía y recogía su pantalón recordó algo y vio por todo el piso ¿Dónde estaba la ropa de la chica? Se colocó el pantalón de prisa-¿Hinata?-volvió a llamar al salir de su cuarto reviso la sala, la cocina, el baño todo el apartamento y no la encontró-donde diablos estas-dijo extrañado al no encontrarla fue cuando poso sus ojos en el recibidor la mochila de la chica ya no estaba, se había ido

Fin del flash back

Suspiro cansado no entendía si ella le había dicho que lo amaba porque se fue-tonta…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos aunque… aquello había sido una venganza ¿verdad? O… quizás termino siendo un placer

-vaya gracias por el cumplido-levanto la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz y fue ahí donde la vio

-Hanata…-la vio desanimado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-es la escuela genio-sonrió al ver al rubio tan fuera de lugar-creo que te acompañare a tomar algo-sonrió y coloco una moneda a la máquina que estaba a la frente del chico se escuchó una lata caer, la chica se inclinó un poco más de lo debido para recogerla

La vio inclinarse con su pequeña falda, aquello no le interesaba tenía muchas cosas en la mente dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo

Se puso de pie y lo vio, no le había prestado atención hizo un pequeño puchero y se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas-y dime a que se debe el milagro de tu presencia-rio-creí que habías abandonado la escuela para siempre

-solo quise regresar-dijo sin verla la verdad había regresado para encontrar a la menor de las gemelas. Aquella había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida ¿hundirse en la soledad de su departamento o salir y enfrentar a la menor de las Hyuga? Le tomo 3 días animarse a regresar a la escuela y los siguientes 4 trato de encontrar a la Hyuga por todos lados pero ella siempre terminaba escapando, estaba fastidiado llegaba temprano para encontrarla pero ella llegaba tarde impidiéndole verla y el estar en un salón distinto le facilitaba sus huidas a la hora del almuerzo y la salida francamente estaba cansado ¿acaso ella se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado? "_en verdad te amo_" recordó las palabras de la chica ¿si lo amaba por qué huía?

-sabes…-escucho la voz de Hanata a su lado por un momento se había olvidado de su presencia-escuche rumores de que… mi pequeña hermanita te convenció de regresar-se sobresaltó un poco-¿me pregunto qué métodos utilizo Hina-chan para sacarte de tu casa?-hablo con malicia.

El rubio por su parte se sonrojo de golpe dejando de lado su actitud molesta y despreocupada por una de total nerviosismo ¡¿Hinata le había contado lo que paso en su departamento?!

La ojiperla lo vio con diversión-vamos solo era una broma no es para que te pongas así-rio un poco mientras se relajaba. La vio esa chica pervertida casi lo hace delatarse solo aunque… no le molestaría que la escuela entera de que la había marcado como suya. Puso cara pensativa-aunque no niego…-la escucho hablar de forma seria captando toda su atención-… que eso rumores me molestan un poco

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto intrigado y por primera vez completamente concentrado en sus palabras

-lo que dijo Sakura, me molesta un poco-giro el rostro para verlo con cara de no entender-ya sabes…-parecía seguir sin entender-Sakura me conto que fue Hinata quien fue a visitarte a tu casa y te convenció de regresar

Trago saliva-que, que ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Sakura?-pregunto nervioso

Ella lo vio confundida-nada extraño solo dijo que Hinata fue a tu casa, conversaron y aceptaste regresar de mala gana-se encogió de hombros en realidad aquella parte de la historia muy poco le importaba-y cuando se lo pregunte a Hina-chan me lo confirmo

El rostro del rubio sedes encajo un poco ¿Hinata había dicho eso?

-dime… ¿en verdad Hinata fue a tu casa?

La pregunta le extraño parecía molesta-si… ella y yo… conversamos un poco-dijo en tono bajo. La vio arrugar el entrecejo-¿pasa algo?

Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos el viento soplo con fuerza y ella por fin lo vio de forma seria-pasa mucho-dijo en tono molesto-es molesto saber que Hinata fue a tu casa y no yo

-eso que-

-dime Naruto-fue interrumpido por la dura mirada de la chica- eh escuchado rumores los últimos días y necesito saber sin son ciertos-se acercó a él de forma amenazante-dime la verdad-el rubio comenzó a sudar, diablos lo sabía, sabía que Hanata sospechaba que había hecho el amor con Hinata… ¿el amor? Se preguntó mentalmente-tú... en verdad… ¿me amas?

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido por la pregunta

-si en verdad me amas-le dijo molesto y la cara de no entender del rubio la enfureció aún más-responde de una maldita vez si no eh desperdiciado mis oportunidades de ser feliz todos estos años-dijo exaltada mientras se ponía de pie

El rubio la veía confundido-¿de hablas?-pregunto serio esta vez

-solo dímelo-se cruzó de brazos-es verdad que tú me amas

-oye porque me preguntas eso

La mirada dela chica se ensombreció un poco-Menma lo dijo, Menma me dijo que había perdido mi tiempo buscando tu reemplazo cuando siempre pude haber tenido al verdadero

La vio a los ojos-de que hablas Hanata

La chica ya estaba harta-vamos sé que eres lento para estas cosas pero date cuenta que estamos en una especie de cuadro amoroso

-oye no entiendo de que hablas solo has dicho cosas extrañas desde que llegaste y ahora me dices que estoy en medio de un cuadro amoroso-se puso de pie frente a ella-explícate de una maldita vez

Suspiro-bien te lo diré Menma ama a Hinata, Hinata te ama desde que tengo memoria, tú me amas a mí y yo te amo a ti ¿te quedo claro?-dijo molesta

-como sabes que Hinata…-se calló al ver la expresión de la chica en estos momentos debería estar feliz porque Hanata Hyuga el "amor de su vida" acababa de confesarse pero más le importaba saber cómo sabia lo de Hinata

-lo sabía-dijo con una expresión de triunfo-claro, regresaste a la escuela porque Hinata te dijo que te ama verdad-lo apunto con el dedo índice-claro por eso te has olvidado por completo de mi presencia desde que regresaste

Aquello le parecía una escena de celos al rubio y comenzaba a molestarle-da igual si me lo dijo como lo sabias

-porque soy su gemela genio-vio al rubio apenarse un poco al parecer había olvidado ese pequeño detalle-siempre estamos juntas y la conozco, además de no saberlo tú y yo estaríamos saliendo desde la secundaria-apretó los puños molesta-pero claro debía obedecer la estúpida regla de las chicas "la que lo ve primero se lo queda" pude violarte si me lo proponía pero claro debía respetar los sentimientos de mi hermanita genial soy la mayor…-y así siguió con su monologo por un rato

El rubio solo la observaba ¿acaso era bipolar? Bueno eso poco le importaba además que era eso de "la regla de las chicas" acaso la ojiperla tenía mala memoria o que el la conoció a los cinco años y aun si lo había olvidado a la primera que vio el primer día de clases del ultimo grado de primaria fue a Hanata ya que Hinata falto el primer día por enfermedad

-…y es por eso que perdí toda una vida para hacerte mío-la voz de la chica lo hizo regresar a la realidad

-de que hablas

-acaso quieres que lo explique todo de nuevo

En la vio serio-no tengo idea de la mayoría de cosas que dijiste pero tú y yo nos conocimos antes de que viese a Hinata en primaria

-estas bromeando verdad-dijo molesta

-claro que no tu y yo nos conocimos a los cinco años ¿lo olvidas? Te salve de esos niños que te molestaban

-¿tú crees… que yo?-dijo señalándose a sí misma y guardando más la calma-en verdad crees que me ayudaste a mi

-a quien más si no a ti-dijo serio

La chica suspiro-vaya…-se sentó- Naruto… debería aprovecharme pero…-guardo silencio-creo que debo aclare un pequeño detalle

El rubio la vio confundido

-veraz…-comenzó a hablar-cuando éramos niñas

Flash back

Hinata y Hanata se encontraban en el parque sentadas en una banca ambas lucían exactamente iguales cabello corto, cara redonda y ojos grandes pero las expresiones en la cara de ambas delataban lo diferentes que eran

-Neji-niii-san es un idiota-decía con furia la mayor

-ha, Hanata-chan no, no digas eso-dijo preocupada la menor

-claro a ti no te molesta por que dijo que tú eras su prima favorita y no yo-se cruzó de brazos

-pe, pero, pero eso no importa nee-san es más bonita y…

-no me importa-grito mientras bajaba dela banca-quiero ser mejor que tu-le grito mientras salía corriendo

-Hanata-chan-la menor comenzó a correr tras ella

Hanata corría veloz esquivando a las personas a su paso, pero su pequeña hermana no era tan buena y en una torpe maniobra termino chocando con un chico lanzando su helado al suelo, el chico grande y rechoncho la vio molesto al igual que sus otros tres amigos

Hanata había dejado de correr estaba cansado miro hacia atrás esperando a su hermana pero esta nunca llego-lenta-dijo haciendo puchero y comenzando a caminar buscándola. Llevaba un rato así hasta que

-discúlpate niña tonta-escucho voces camino hasta ella y en medio de los arboles vio a su hermana arrodillada, llorando y pidiendo disculpas a tres chicos que parecían disfrutar su tortura

-que hago-murmuro asustada tras un árbol fue ahí cuando vio a un chico rubio meterse y terminar siendo golpeado por los tres chicos ahí vio la oportunidad perfecta corrió hasta su hermana y la arrastro lejos

-Hanata-chan espera el me…-dijo la menor tratando de regresar

-él es un chico tonto que se buscó pelea-dijo molesta-vámonos Hinata antes de que nos alcancen- corrió con su hermana pero no pudo evitar la mirada triste de la menor en dirección al chico

Fin del flash back

-Y fue así como conociste a Hinata y ella se enamoró de ti-hablo mucho más tranquila sentada en la banca

El rubio la veía con una expresión de completo idiota-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir después de escuchar aquella confesión

-resumiendo salvaste a Hinata no a mí-se cruzó de piernas y vio como el rubio parecía tener una discusión mental

-todos estos 11 años estuve buscando la mirada de… Hinata-dijo sorprendido

La ojiperla lo miro extrañado-acaso estabas enamorado de mi porque creíste haber salvado-pregunto extrañada

-no, bueno si, en realidad fue esa cara la que me cautivo-dijo desesperado

La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza-es decir que todos estos años ¿solo me confundiste por una mirada?

El rubio asintió apenado

-idiota… -susurro aquello le rompía el corazón pero… amaba más a su hermana que sí misma como para negarle la felicidad y Naruto… era un imbécil que merecía una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores-deberías apresurarte si en verdad quieres a mi hermana-dijo seria

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que Menma se dirige justa a Hinata para declarársele y hacerla "suya"-dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos

-como…

-vamos sabes que me acuesto con Menma…-vio al piso por un momento-sé que nos viste el otro día en verdad me dolió que me viese así pero… no podía tenerte y herir a Hinata… sé que es contradictorio por todo lo que dije pero… prefería buscar un reemplazo tuyo antes de dañar a mi hermanita-había sonado sincera y triste-y bueno Menma dijo que estaba cansado de tener la copia y que iría directo a la original así que termino todo conmigo y dijo que iría por Hinata

No sabía que decir en parte lo había conmovido un poco la confesión de la chica pero por otro lado… quería romperle la cara a Menma en ese mismo instante-¿dónde está?-fue lo único que dijo con su mirada seria

La ojiperla sonrió de medio lado-en nuestro salón de clases Menma debe ir hacia haya también

-gracias-dijo antes de salir corriendo con una gran determinación en su mirada

Suspiro mientras se ponía de pie-perdí… lo acepto-hablo con tristeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que el rubio debía ver que pasaría

N/A: Hola saludo para pedir una inminente disculpa hice mal mis cálculos mentales y termino siendo un thre -shots en lugar de solo dos la razón: si ponía la parte final junto a esta se haría demasiado largo y no quería aburrirlos con tanto texto por eso dividí la historia la recompensa: mañana mismo subo la última parte ya que ya está escrita solo faltan pequeños detalles lemmons espero me comprendan de verdad me hace feliz poder terminar mi primer historia en realidad no es mi primera historia ya que escribo desde los 13 años pero es la primera que termino oficialmente y espero seguir así respecto a los comentarios quiero dar gracias a:

Yanisaku9- por ser el primer comentario

Darbri- por su comentario me hizo muy feliz y su observación debo decir que mi hijo a desmantelado mi teclado así que son muy pocos mis signos de puntación pero trato de arreglármelas jeje

Menma Uzumaki/darcy129/Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki- por dejarme sus comentarios la verdad me hace muy feliz saber que guste la historia espero no decepcionarlos con este capi

Guest-lamento decepcionarte con la parte del lemmon pero te prometo uno muy bueno en el último capi jeje tratare de escribir algo que quede bien para no decepcionarlo

Bueno creo que eso es todo mañana el próximo capi nos leemos

Eevee


	3. Chapter 3

La hora del almuerzo era ruidosa y alegre, claro todos estaban felices por un respiro de clases. Pero aquel no era el caso de la ojiperla que se encontraba recostada en su pupitre tenía la mirada triste y perdida en sus recuerdos, cuando uno en especial invadió su mente escondió su cara entre sus manos, no quería llorar

Flash back

Se sentía la tranquilidad en aquel lugar tanta paz era acogedor, trato de moverse entre aquellas sabanas en las que se encontraba enredada pero le era imposible, luego de un rato de lucha por fin abrió los ojos, vio aquel techo blanco y giro su vista hacia la ventana estaba anocheciendo, bostezo y miro hacia el otro lado solo para quedarse de piedra ahí justo a su lado se encontraba el rostro del rubio profundamente dormido. Los colores subieron a su rostro por un segundo aquella fantasía en la que el rubio la hacía suya le había parecido un sueño

Trato de moverse pero de nuevo le fue imposible giro su vista hacia abajo y vio al rubio aferrado a ella con sus brazos, se sonrojo aún más al darse cuenta que ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Se puso nerviosa no sabía que hacer fue ahí cuando lo escucho-mmm… mmm… no te vayas…-Naruto hablaba dormido mientras se aferraba más a ella

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-no es un sueño-susurro mientras posaba su mano en la mejía del chico-Naruto-kun…-se abrazó un poco a él ¿acaso podía ser más perfecto?

"_por favor solo por una vez confúndeme con Hanata-chan has lo que quieras conmigo"_

La realidad la golpeo de frente, lo había olvidado, aquellas palabras que ella misma dijo "_porque no me confundes con ella_…" se alejó un poco del asustada "_por favor confúndeme… te lo ruego…" _¿Por qué recordaba todo eso ahora?-no…-susurro asustada "_por favor… finge amarme una vez…" _las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ojos-no…-negó levemente, no quería creerlo, no quería recordar sus propias palabras

Permaneció un poco más junto a él, llorando en silencio comenzó a mover los brazos del rubio con cuidado hasta quitárselos de encima. Se sentó en el borde de la cama desnuda, las lágrimas mojaban sus piernas lloraba más fuerte, era verdad ella misma se la había pedido… que fingiese que Hanata estaba a su lado… ella le permitió… fingir que era otra mujer. Aquella era la razón por la que el rubio había dicho aquello"te _hare mía"_ el solo imaginaba a Hanata siendo suya

Se puso de pie seco un poco sus lágrimas y comenzó a vestirse lenta, muy lentamente ¿por qué lo hacía? Se preguntó mentalmente, quizás esperaba que el rubio despertara y la detuviese que le dijese que se quedara a su lado para siempre… lo haría, lo haría si tan solo él lo pidiese. Abrocho el ultimo botón de su camisa y vio al rubio profundamente dormido, se quedó parada sollozando en silencio antes de salir a paso lento de la habitación, camino por la sala viendo el sofá donde comenzó todo llego hasta la entrada tomo su mochila y guardo sus cosas, la puso sobre su hombro y vio por última vez aquel departamento-te amo…-susurro al aire no esperaba regresar nunca así que… quería guardárselo en la mente como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, abrió la puerta echo una última mirada con sus ojos cristalinos y salió, el cerrare aquella puerta fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hizo pero… ella había aceptado todo lo que paso ahí adentro ahora debía irse

Fin del flash back

Se recostó sobre su pupitre y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos…quería olvidarse todo… no quería seguir llorando el ver al rubio regresar a la escuela le fue difícil, no podía ver su rostro, él la buscaba con desespero pero ella siempre huía no quería que se disculpara, no quería que se sintiera culpable por hacerla mujer, no quería que se disculpara por haberla hecho tan feliz en un momento que ahora le parecía efímero por eso siempre huía de él y hasta ahora lo había logrado pero… en verdad dolía

-¿estás bien?-escucho una voz a su lado. Subió la vista con sus ojos cristalinos para encontrar frente a ella a Uzumaki Menma

-Menma-kun…-dijo extrañada

-¿te sientes mal?-volvió a preguntar el chico y solo la vio negar cabizbaja-no mientas, estas a punto de llorar-tomo una silla y la puso al revés frente al pupitre de la chica-¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?-pregunto aparentemente preocupado

-nada…-respondió sin verlo

-no me gusta verte así- le levanto la barbilla con su mano-eres demasiado hermosa para llorar-la miro a los ojos

No respondió solo volteo el rostro esos ojos azules solo le hacían recordar al rubio

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como ella huía-vamos Hina-chan mírame-ella no obedeció lo cual le molesto pero debía tranquilizarse-Hina-chan… has estado triste últimamente puedes contarme lo que quieras-siguió sin responder-ya que para mí eres muy importante… demasiado-puso una mano en la mejía de la chica

-Menma-kun…-dijo extrañada por el acto del chico

-no te asustes-sonrio-hinata yo… hay algo que quiero decirte-comenzó a acercar su rostro al dela chica-la verdad, es que tú a mí, siempre desde que te vi, yo…-a centímetros de tocar sus labios podía sentir la respiración de la chica debía hacerlo

-¡HINATA!-se escuchó un fuerte grito y el estruendo de una puerta ser arrojada

Todos los que ahí se encontraban voltearon asustados. Ella volteo de golpe apartando su rostro de la mano de Menma y sonrojándose de golpe mientras Menma volteaba de mala gana solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano en la puerta

El por su parte parecía haber corrido a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le había permitido exhausto y sin aliento se encontró con la imagen de la Hyuga sentada y sonrojada frente a ella su hermano furioso, sonrió había llegado a tiempo. Camino sin decir nada decidido, llego frente a ella parecía asustada por su presencia-vamos-tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de ahí

-¿Qué crees que haces Naruto?-escucho la voz de su hermano pero solo ignoro llevándose a la ojiperla. Sintió un golpe en su antebrazo obligándolo a soltar a la chica volteo furioso y vio a Menma con un libro en su mano-creí haberte dejado claro la última vez quien es el que manda hermanito-hablo serio

Naruto se paró frente a él amenazante

-¿crees que te tengo miedo?-pregunto el azabache-te gane una puedo ganarte fácilmente la otra-vio a la Hyuga que parecía no entender-la marcare como mía y no podrás hacer na-ufp-fue lo último que dijo Naruto le había estampado su puño en el estómago obligándolo a encogerse para sostenerse el área lesionada-oof-todos se quedaron asombrados al ver como Naruto lo había mandado al suelo con un puñetazo en el rostro

El azabache se encontraba en el suelo lamentándose de dolor. Dio un par de pasos y se agacho hasta estar a centímetros del rostro de su hermano que yacía en el suelo-ella-dijo mirando levemente a la ojiperla que parecía asustada, hablo en un tono tan bajo que solo Menma lo escuchaba-es mía… en todo el sentido de la palabra-vio los ojos del azabache abrirse con furia había entendido la indirecta-así que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella-sonrió de manera amenazante-lo lamentaras-se puso de pie dejando al chico en el suelo

-na, Naruto-kun-dijo asustada-Menma-kun esta…-solo sintió como el rubio la tomaba del brazo y la halaba lejos de ahí

Comenzó a correr arrastrando a la ojiperla con él, corrió hasta llegar a un salón sin uso y ahí la lanzo dentro para cerrar la puerta con seguro tras de sí aprisionándola, subió la vista y ahí la vio temerosa y temblando pero lo que más resaltaba era su sonrojo-na, na, Naruto kun qu, que que-no pudo seguir lo vio avanzar hacia ella con una expresión seria, no sabía que hacer las piernas le temblaban –Naru- fue callada por los labios del chico un beso demandante y posesivo. Trato de escapar removía entre los brazos del rubio que la sujetaban de la cintura, comenzó a retroceder pero cada paso que ella retrocedía el rubio lo avanzaba así siguieron hasta que por fin choco contra el escritorio. No había escapatoria

No pudo evitarlo el tenerla a su merced lo volvió loco no lo pensó dos veces y la beso, un beso desesperado había anhelado tanto tenerla junto al de nuevo quería… quería asegurarse de que ella le pertenecería solo a él la sintió removerse entre sus brazos pero lo único que provoco fue que el la tomara con más fuerza la sintió retroceder y el avanzo hasta que al parecer por fin choco con algo deteniéndose, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos pero no podía parar la deseaba demasiado hasta que… ¿sintió el rostro húmedo? Se separó para verla estaba llorando-Hinata…-susurro

Ellas bajo el rostro dejando caer grandes lágrimas de sus ojos no podían, no podría soportarlo de nuevo el estar con él, el sentirse completa, la sensación de tocar el cielo y caer de cara en la tierra al descubrir…. Que no sería a ella a quien él haría suya, el sentirse completa y que el imaginase a otra. Definitivamente no podría soportarlo

Vio como los sollozos aumentaron hasta dejarse caer de rodillas en el piso-¿¡Hinata que pasa!?-pregunto alarmado por la reacción de la chica ¿la habría lastimado? Era un imbécil no debió atacarla así

-no puedo…-la escucho decir entre sollozos

-¿Qué no puedes?-pregunto extrañado mientras se ponía a su altura-Hinata lo siento yo no…

-¡NO!-grito-no lo hagas-puso las manos en el piso su cabello callo por sus hombros ocultando parte de su rostro-por favor no…

Era un imbécil ella no quería que la tocase, claro por eso lo evadía y se había ido sin decir nada se consideraba un imbécil ella estaba asustada y él pensaba hacerle el amor ahí-¿el amor?-se preguntó bajo-perdóname Hinata-se puso de pie y apretó los puños-no quise hacerte daño

-no lo hiciste-respondió sin verlo-yo… fui feliz… perdóname…. No puedo ser ella-las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos-no puedo… ser Hanata-chan…

-¿Hanata?-dijo extrañado y fue cuando recordó todo lo anterior al acto que se realizó en su habitación-Hinata yo no, tu yo no vi-se puso de nuevo a la altura de la chica pero esta vez más nervioso-yo nunca vi

Ella negó levemente-no puedo ser ella…-susurro subió su rostro-perdóname

Aquella imagen lo noqueo, esa mirada lágrimas, tristeza y… amor. No pudo hacer nada se lanzó sobre ella besándola con pasión diablos la necesitaba no en el ámbito sexual, la necesitaba, necesitaba su calor, su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, su amor la necesitaba completa-¡tú eres Hinata!-grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros y veía el rostro de sorpresa de ella-nunca serás Hanata-la vio oscurecer un poco la mirada-porque fue a Hyuga Hinata a quien le hice el amor-su mirada era dura-te confundí una vez y no pienso hacerlo nunca mas

-na, Naruto-kun…-algo en su interior creció se sentía feliz quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo pero aun no terminaba de salir de su estado de shock

La tomo del brazo y la izo ponerse de pie-vamos-ordeno comenzando a caminar más lento que la primera vez pero a paso firme, ella solo caminaba tras de el sin salir de su asombro, caminaron un rato hasta llegar al patio repleto de alumnos gracias a la hora de almuerzo-bien-hablo tranquilo mientras halaba a la ojiperla al centro de aquel lugar-¡OIGAN TODOS!-grito con fuerza asustando a la chica y atrayéndola la atención de todos presentes-ella-adelanto un poco a la chica que tenia de la mano-es Hyuga Hinata es la menor de la gemelas Hyuga-todos veían a la chica sin entender mientras ella se sonrojaba más-y eh sido tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que llevo enamorado 11 años de ella y no de Hanata Hyuga-la nombrada de asomo por un pasillo recargándose en una pared de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro-la eh amado sin imaginar a nadie más a mi lado que a ella-la vio a los ojos ella parecía tan asustada-estoy enamorado de Hinata Hyuga y le romperé la cara a cualquier que quiera quitarme lo que es mío-la acerco hasta el tomándola por la espalda de la cintura-ya que ella me pertenece-concluyo de manera seria

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio eso había sido bastante inesperado, entre el público una pelirosa junto a un azabache se encontraban ella se puso de pie emocionada y ahí escucho un leve tac, tac, tac. Tras de ella su novio aplaudía con una sonrisa de medio lado-ya era hora dobe-dijo despreocupado

-¡así se hace Naruto!-se oyó el grito de la pelirosa siendo seguida por el resto del alumnado celebrando la nada común declaración del escuchaba la algarabía de personas feliz y ella no sabía que hacer-¿Qué dices?-susurro a su oído el rubio, volteo y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos miro al frente y ahí vio a su hermana seria, una enorme y sincera sonrisa adorno su rostro la vio asentir e indicarle con la mano que siguiese. Se sintió feliz por eso giro su rostro y vio al rubio movió su boca intentando decir algo pero las palabras no salían-te amo…-fue lo único que pudo decir ante la penetrante mirada del rubio

-eres mía Hyuga Hinata-sonrió mientras la estrechaba más contra el

-que tierno-menciono Hanata mientras veía la escena

-maldito…-escucho una voz y volteo para ver a un adolorido Menma caminando con dificultad hasta su lado-me las pagara-apretó los puños-Hanata vámonos

-¿perdón?-dijo fingiendo indignación si no mal lo recuerdo acabaste todo tu solito

-olvídalo y vámonos-ordeno molesto

-ja búscate otra no soy plato de segunda mesa amigo-paso a su lado dándole un fuerte pisotón

-¡me las pagaran!-grito mientras se frotaba su pie

Bostezo cansado mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo había sido un gran día sus ojos azules se posaron en el ahora anaranjado cielo se encontraba en el portón de la escuela ya la mayoría había regresado a su casa pero él esperaba paciente y feliz a su pequeña Hyuga sabía que tenía clases extras con Kurenai y no le importaba esperar solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Miro la entrada y ahí vio a las gemelas caminando juntas pero al parecer la mayor tuvo que regresar, Hinata camino a paso tranquilo y con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro parecía distraída ya que paso a su lado sin notarlo-te tengo-la tomo de la cintura por la espalda haciéndola soltar un grito de terror

-Naruto-kun-volteo asustada pero el miedo fue reemplazado por alegría al verlo-me asustaste…-susurro apenada ya que… ahora eran… novios verdad-creí que habías regresado a tu casa

-y dejarte libre todo el fin de semana-sonrió mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella-serás mi prisionera-vio las mejías de la chica sonrojarse más de la cuenta lo cual solo lo hizo aumentar más su sonrisa-¿te gusta el ramen?-pregunto divertido, ella solo asintió-que tal si vamos por un poco-la soltó para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar con ella-es mi comida favorita

-¿en, en verdad?-pregunto

-Así es… ¿Cuál es la tuya?-la miro a los ojos

-ro, rollo de canela…-susurro

-te propongo algo-ella lo miro atento-vamos a casa por ramen y rollos de canela-dijo mirando al frente sin quitar su sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo, ir a su casa. Asintió temerosa y sonrojada aún más cuando sintió al rubio entre lazar sus dedos con los de ella caminando juntos en la puesta del sol

No muy lejos un par de ojos perlas los observaban-y yo que te creía lento Uzumaki-hablo Hanata con una sonrisa tomo sus pompones en sus manos había sido su excusa para separarse de ella y que el rubio la raptara

-¿Hanata que haces sola?-Sakura apareció tras de ella

-nada…-vio la dirección en que su hermana había partido-oye Sakura ¿vamos de compras y luego por helado a mi casa?

-suena genial-sonrió la pelirosa-que hay de Hinata-pregunto

-solo seremos tu yo creo que estará… un poco ocupada esta noche-hablo divertida mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la pareja mientras una muy confundida Sakura la seguía

El sol había dado paso a la luna que brillaba iluminando la obscuridad de aquel apartamento en la entrada dos pares de zapatos y dos mochilas tiradas en la sala dos camisas arrojadas sobre la mesa y en el sofá sentada a ahorcadas sobre un chico una pareja comenzaba a amarse

Se suponía que venían por ramen y rollos de canela pero se fue al olvido en cuando pusieron un pie dentro del lugar la joven conservaba su falda al igual que el chico sus pantalones el con torso desnudo abrazándola cintura de la chica y su boca degustando su desnudos pechos, ella solo podía acariciar los cabellos del rubio y arrojar su cabeza hacia atrás gracias al placer que su amante le brindaba sentía como lamia cada uno de sus pechos, como mordía y succionaba-Naruto-kun…-suspiro era diferente a la primera vez era más apasionado en cada movimiento

Dio un mordisco haciéndola gemir-¡ah!-la escucho soltar siguió con su trabajo mordiendo y halándolos para luego lamerlos de forma tortuosa sentía como ella revolvía sus cabellos, le encantaba-Hinata… comienza a doler-susurro ella se separó un poco y lo miro asustada temerosa de haber hecho algo mal. Él sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica-esto-tomo la mano de la chica y la guio a su estrujado miembro provocando el rubor de la chica. Se desabrocho dejando salir a su ya muy erecto miembro-puedes tocar-le susurró al oído después de verla forma en que ella lo observaba, guio su mano hasta el-es todo tuyo

Se sonrojo al sentir el duro miembro entre sus manos con temor comenzó a mover sus mano de arriba hacia abajo-agh-lo escucho gruñir, se detuvo asustada-no pares Hinata-la vio a los ojos y podía ver… amor. Trago saliva y bajo del chico arrodillándose ante el acción que sorprendió al chico acaso ella iba a…-oh mi dios-suspiro al sentir los suaves labios en la punta de su miembro-Hinata…-suspiro tomo valor lo amaba y se lo demostraría, con temor lo introdujo con lentitud en su boca era tan grande ni siquiera lograba metérselo todo cuando lo sintió cerca de su garganta

Diablos de donde había sacado ese lado pervertido su pequeña Hyuga como para meterse la mitad de su miembro en su boca puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica incitándola a moverse así lo hizo arrancando suspiro y gemidos del rubio-Hinata me matas-la ayudo a moverse más rápido su respiración era agitada tenía una boca de gloria gemía con descontrol hasta que en rápido movimiento la empujo para salir de ella

Estaba extrañada veía al rubio agitado con respiración entre cortada se sintió tonta de seguro había hecho algo mal

La miro sentada en el piso con las piernas abiertas mostrándole sus bragas-es así como quiero terminar-bajo del sofá se acercó a ella-asiéndote gemir mi nombre

-Naruto-kun… -sintió como el la besaba y la recostaba en el piso beso su cuello haciéndola soltar gemidos tomo uno de sus pechos con su mano para complacerla-estas húmeda-susurro mientras que con la otra mano frotaba la intimidad dela chica-te hare mía

-hazme tuya-fue ella quien lo beso y froto su sexo contra su mano. El rubio no tenía tiempo solo movió un poco sus bragas para adentrarse en ella-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, tómame, por favor tómame- gemía deseosa al sentir la forma tan lenta en que el rubio se introducía

-eso hago-de una estocada entro por completo asiéndola gritar-tomo lo que es mío-dijo contra su cuello comenzó a penetrarla de forma rápida diablos había extrañado su interior elevo sus piernas un poco mientras la penetraba con fuerza- Hinata dilo-ordeno

Comenzaba a perder la cordura solo sentía como el rubio se adentraba en ella lo quería por completo para ella-hazme tuya Naruto-kun tómame-lo halo del cuello uniendo sus labios sus lenguas danzaban y ella incrustaba sus uñas en su espalda era mejor que la primera vez era más gloriosa-mas, mas Naruto-kun dame más-lo sintió detenerse

-¿quieres más?-dijo con malicia mientras ella se asustaba por el tono del chico-lo tendrás –salió de ella y removió las bragas la vio tan excitada y mojada-date la vuelta-ordeno la yudo a moverse hasta quedar en cuatro frente a el-te daré más-de una estocada la penetro mientras ella gimió la tomo de sus caderas y comenzó a moverla una pose animal pero placentera la escuchaba gemir con fuerza y descontrol sus pechos danzaban en el aire y el la movía a voluntad estaba tan mojada tan sexy desde ese Angulo vio el rostro de la chica su boca abierta gimiendo con descontrol y sus mejillas rojas la envistió más fuerte rápido y certero-Hinata me encantas-gruño mientras la apretaba más contra el

No podía para de gemir y gritar era tan erótico tan sublime necesitaba más había perdido la vergüenza solo quería que la hiciera suya-Naruto mas, mas, mas-dios era increíble se sentía desfallecer sus piernas temblaron y se sintió en la gloria mientras el rubio seguía envistiéndola

La vio caer agotada pero siguió su trasero se encontraba en la posición perfecta estocadas fuertes lo hicieron derramarse dentro de ella. Salió y vio una mezcla de ambos líquidos salir-Hinata…-comenzó a dar besos por su espalda hasta llegar a su rostro se veía cansada-aun no terminamos-sonrió

Sintió como la eleva en brazos y caminaba con ella hasta su ya conocida habitación-Naruto-kun… te amo-lo miro a los ojos y lo beso un beso cargado de amor. El rubio la bajo de pie frente a él correspondiendo al beso quito el broche de la falda dejándola caer

-nunca me cansare de ti-se separó para verla a los ojos-eres hermosa-puso una mano en su mejía y la beso con amor con cuidado y sin dejar de besarla quito sus pantalones quedando ambos desnudos, bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de ella levantándola-Hinata-dijo el la beso-abrázame por favor-temerosa obedeció enrollando sus piernas en el chico

Dirigió su miembro a la entrada de ella haciéndola gemir la recargo contra la pared comenzó a moverse dentro de ella sin dejar de besarse amaba a esa mujer. Comenzó a gritar y gemir mientras el mordía sus pechos y la empalaba en su miembro-mas, mas, mas-rogaba por algo que el rubio daba gustoso separo su rostro y la vio gustosa la expresión pervertida de ella lo volvía loco daba estocas fuertes dentro de ella

La separo de la pared y la arrojo a la cama sin salir de ella tomo sus piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros arrancándole gritos aún más fuertes entraba y salía podía escucharse el ruido de sus húmedos sexos el sudor adornaba su piel ella era suya

-dilo ordeno con voz ronca

-¡NARUTO-KUN!-grito mientras en la golpeaba con más fuerza-ya, ya, ya no puedo más-gimió

-dámelo-ordeno-dámelo todo-la sintió contraerse mientras él se liberaba era tan cálido tan perfecto era amor, se vacío por completo dentro de ella y la vio agotada y cubierta de sudor era hermosa-te amo…-la escucho susurrar con sus ojos entrecerrados producto del orgasmo.

Lo vio frente a ella tan poderoso no había duda ella le pertenecía, lo sintió acercase al centro de su pecho-mm… Naruto-kun…-dijo entre adolorida y excitada al sentir la mordida del rubio

Fue un poco fuerte y paso un corto tiempo en ello al terminar subió la vista y la vio-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto inocente

-do, dolió…-dijo apenada

-¿hacer el amor?-la miro sonrojarse era hermosa

-la, la, la mordida-hablo apenada

-no te eh mordido-vio la expresión de la chica, sonrió y halo saliendo de ella para que pudiese sentarse-mira-señalo la pared volteándola, abrazándose a la espalda de la chica

En el espejo pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo y al rubio besando sus cuello y sobre su pecho una enorme mancha roja-te eh marcado-le susurró al oído

-me… marcaste -repitió confundida

-fui un imbécil que te confundió por 11 años con otra persona-deslizo el cabello de la chica por su hombro-así que… me asegurare de no confundirte nunca más-volvió a sentir una "mordida" sobre su hombro-te marcare cada día, te marcare como mía cada día por el resto de la vida-paro y detuvo su mentón en el hombro de la chica viéndola atreves del espejo-porque… nadie va a separarme de ti

Volteo y lo vio directo a los ojos-hazme tuya…. Por el resto dela vida-se volteo por completo besándolo en los labio y empujándolo a la cama quedando sobre el-quiero pertenecerte por siempre-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-como fui tan estúpido de no ver esa mirada-la beso con desespero-te amo… serás mía para siempre

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado uno que marcaba su amor algo que había comenzado por una mirada seguido de una confusión y terminado en amor debía durar para siempre y el para siempre comenzaba ahí en esa habitación donde dos chicos se entregaban completos el uno al otro donde se amarían para siempre

Eh buenas noches es la 1:15am me eh atrasado 1:15 minutos del plazo acordado pero pido disculpas eh tenido un día difícil pero eh cumplido me siento feliz ya que después de años intentando escribí mi primer lemmon (subido a una página) y eh concluido oficialmente y por primera vez un fic agradezco a todos los que leyeron y de ser sincera me sentí muy apenada por el capítulo anterior así que oficialmente estoy leyendo por primera vez los comentarios del capítulo dos ahora:

Alex012/darcy129- lamento haber alargado el fic pero gracias por sus comentarios la verdad creí que estarían furiosos me han alegrado la noche

Menma Uzumaki- lamento si te decepcione en el lemmon la verdad aun no tengo experiencia en ese ámbito pero trate de hacer lo mejor espero hay sido de tu gusto

Darbri- me hace feliz que te haya gustado la historia tus comentarios han sido muy especiales

Bueno no me fue tan mal como creí pensé que me odiarían agradezco su compresión ahora que lo pienso me dan ganas de hacerle una secuela a la historia ustedes dirán si les interesa de ser así comenzare a trabajar en el proyecto

Creo que eso es todo gracias a todos por leer mi fic feliz navidad próxima a todos

Eevee


End file.
